While the invention is subject to a wide range of applications, it is especially suited for use in a hairdressing environment and will be particularly described in that connection.
In the past, hairdressing environments commonly employed a mirror with a cabinet or vanity located underneath the mirror. The client sat in front of the mirror while the hairdresser worked behind or next to the client. In this situation, the client was positioned between the hairdressing equipment, storage and work surface and the hairdresser. This led to a great deal of wasted motion and wasted time by the operator.
A further development of this system was to provide a mirror with a cabinet or vanity attached thereto and extending adjacent to the mirror. The cabinet was affixed to the mirror at some desired angle. This provided the tools, storage and work surface adjacent to the operator so that there was a reduction in wasted motion and time since the client did not interfere with the operator. The problem with this arrangement was the inflexibility in changing the position between the vanity and the mirror depending upon the particular layout of the beauty salon or the specific needs of the operator. For example, the operator may require more space between the client's chair and the vanity than provided.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cabinet system which substantially obviates one or more of the limitations and disadvantages of the described prior arrangement.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved cabinet system which allows the angle between the mirror and the vanity to be changed.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a cabinet system wherein two cabinets may be adjustably connected to a single mirror.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a cabinet system wherein three cabinets and mirrors may be clustered together.